Generally, an air conditioner is an apparatus that uses a refrigeration cycle to control temperature, humidity, airflow, and distribution to be suitable for human activity, and to remove dust in the air. A compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, a blowing fan are provided as main components of the refrigeration cycle.
The air conditioner may be classified into a separate type air conditioner in which an indoor portion and an outdoor portion are separated, and an integrated type air conditioner in which an indoor portion and an outdoor portion are installed together in a single cabinet. The indoor portion of the separate type air conditioner includes a heat exchanger for exchanging heat with the air sucked into a panel, and a blowing fan for sucking indoor air into the panel and blowing the sucked air back into the indoor.
In a conventional manner, the indoor portion of the air conditioner is configured to minimize the heat exchanger and to increase revolutions per minute (RPM) of the blowing fan to maximize the wind speed and the air flow rate. As a result, the discharge temperature is lowered, and the discharge air forms a narrow and long flow path and discharged into the indoor space.
When a user directly touches the discharged air, the user can feel the cold and the uncomfortable feeling. On the other hand, when the user does not touch the discharged air, the user feels the heat and the uncomfortable feeling.
In addition, when the RPM of the blowing fan is increased to implement a high wind speed, the noise may be increased. In the case of a radiator type air conditioner configured to condition air without the blowing fan, a large panel may be needed to perform the same performance as the air conditioner provided with the blowing fan. In addition, as for the radiator type air conditioner, the cooling speed is also very slow and there is a problem that the construction cost is large.